faded colors
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Besarla y sentir que el mundo le cae encima. Gennin. (Sasuke/Sakura)


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**note: **ni puta idea de donde salio esto. So. que lo disfruten (espero)

* * *

**faded colors**

.

.

Es uno de esos días. Esos en que todo es demasiado brillante, y hasta el sudor- ese pegajoso que se te adhiere a la piel luego de pasar el día entrenando— se evapora. Sakura cree de manera vehemente que en días así el entrenamiento debería estar prohibido. Y, mientras esquiva unos cuantos shurikens que Kakashi le lanza en el aire y maniobra para caer de pie, encuentra la forma de mirar, solo un poco, por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke-kun, que se mantiene estoico, ignorante al hecho de que hace tanto calor que fácilmente podría freír una tortilla sobre el tejado de alguna casa.

(¿Cómo lo haces, Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo haces para ser tan perfecto?)

Pero dice nada, y, por supuesto, nadie contesta.

(Tal vez si, tal vez esa parte de ella que puede pararse frente a Sasuke-kun y rogarle cosas sin que el corazón le tiemble y tenga ganas de echarse a llorar, tal vez ella le contesta, pero eso es irreverente porque la hace sentir como una loca)

(irreverente. que palabra tan..)

Entonces, quizá por el calor, quizá por hacer la buena acción del día, Kakashi decide que:

– Eso es todo por hoy.

Y, cuando sonríe de esa forma, curvando los labios un borde un poco más arriba que el otro bajo la máscara y cerrando los ojos, hasta Sasuke, el vengador Uchiha, lo quiere un poco.

(eh, que es solo un poco)

Y Naruto esta apunto de gritar algo como:

-A ichiraku-ramen 'ttebayo! ¡Eh, tú igual teme, que tú invitas!

Pero llega este sujeto de cabello blanco, sonrisa medio amable, medio pervertida, y le dice unas cuantas palabras, y entonces ya está. Naruto se ha ido dejando el eco de sus gritos estático en el viento.

Sakura le da otro de esos vistazos furtivos, casi líquidos, a Sasuke-kun, y sabe, sin saberlo realmente, que está un poco tenso, y que tiene esa curiosidad molesta de saber a dónde y a qué exactamente fueron Naruto y ese tipo raro con pinta de ermitaño.

Sakura, la real, la de carne y hueso y vistazos de reojos, mirada esquiva. La que tartamudea cuando esta frente a Sasuke-kun, porque en su presencia siente esa cosa en su garganta, ahogándola, eso que no le deja hablar bien, algo como: no, no sabes cuánto (..te a….mo). Esa. Empieza a hiperventilar un poco porque, tal vez es por el calor que hace que la idea de encerrarte en casa casi te haga vomitar, o quizá es porque cree que puede seguir entrenando luego de un rato, pero el punto es que Sasuke-kun no se ha ido, incluso después de que Kakashi-sensei haya desaparecido, espetando su típico "Ja ne", tras una nube de humo.

El punto es que ni siquiera tiene que sacar a la Sakura-falsavaliente para que pueda rogarle por un poco más de su presencia, y Sasuke ya está sentado bajo la sombran de uno de los arboles del campo de entrenamiento, casi siguiendo con obediencia las ordenes de su mente.

Se queda a su lado.

(no exactamente porque ella sigue de pie, pero sigue ahí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero)

Sakura hiperventila un poco más, antes de sentarse, casi con miedo, a su lado. Primero no dice nada y respira como si tuviera miles de flores y corazones en los pulmones, haciendo que tenga que hacerlo profundamente. Cuando lo hace, la ropa se le ciñe a las costillas y Sasuke la mira un poco y piensa (quiébrate ya) en que estúpida es. Con sus huesos de papel y sus hombros como de cristal. Su cabello que destiñe y sus ojos que parecen verlo todo, pero no es cierto, Sasuke lo sabe, sabe que si viera de verdad todo, no se acercaría a él a menos de doscientos metros. Si viera dentro de sus pesadillas donde todo es (rojonegroafiladocortante, de nuevo negro, negro, rojo, como fotogramas.) un desastre de cosas. Ella sería lo suficientemente sabia como para no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca.

(estúpida)

No lo hace, sigue ahí, agarrando con dedos trémulos el borde de su falda. Respirando tan profundamente que Sasuke espera que en cualquier momento sus costillas hagan algo como _ckrakcrkakcrkak. _Ve esa gota de sudor dulce (supone) deslizándose por su cuello y piensa que podría recogerla con la lengua de un momento a otro, seguramente ella haría uno de esos gritillos estrangulado que hace cuando se sorprende, luego se golpea mentalmente por estar pensando estupideces, y de todos modos, no es como si pudiera hacerlo (ni siquiera es lo suficientemente mayor para ello, tiene doce, por el amor a todo lo..) pero ella parece tan.. tan algo que no sabe definir, ahí, a su lado. Hablando atropelladamente de las flores y no sé que mas y (Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun) su tono tan malditamente azucarado, siempre alargando más de lo necesario la "u" del "(Sasuke-)kun". Irritante. Pero casi reconfortante, sin embargo.

Sasuke le odia. (Se odia)

Por todo, por estar ahí como un idiota y por no haberse ido cuando tuvo oportunidad. Ahora ni siquiera tiene la voluntad para parase e irse de allí lo más rápido posible, y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, como debería.

(pero es que es tan reconfortante, joder, tanto, tanto..)

Y, además ¿Qué hay de malo en querer sentirse necesitado por solo unos minutos? Aun qué sea por ella. Esa niña estúpida que tiene por compañera, que no sabe nada de nada y aun así, tiene el descaro para querer amarlo. Todavía no le dice nada, pero Sasuke lo sabe. Es que es _tan_ jodidamente obvia y

( y sus labios se ven tan..)

Putas hormonas.

Puto Kakashi por terminar temprano el entrenamiento. Puto Naruto por irse. Y puto él por no hacer lo mismo.

Mientras ella le mira sin mirarlo, girada hacia él pero con los ojos fijos en un punto invisible en el césped, Sasuke piensa que casi podría comérsela, o algo, pero es que se ve tan..

Se inclina hacia a ella antes de poder pensarlo demasiado.

Ella hace ese sonidillo ahogado, Sasuke lo esperaba, casi, casi lo ansiaba. tiembla, Sasuke la siente y le toma las muñecas. Le rosa los labios con la lengua y ella, casi sin proponérselo, abre más la boca para dejar que pase, para que le acaricie el paladar y que la empuje un poco mas contra aquel tronco del árbol. Casi como si estuviera un poquito desesperado, pero es imposible porque es Sasuke-kun y,

deja de pensar cuando Sasuke, casi como si hubiera encontrado algún tipo de respuesta, ladea la cabeza y la besa más profundo.

(_Sasuke-kun, tu lengua es suave y, no te vayas, por favor, nunca, yo.._)

Pero Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, no nació para ser el bueno. Al fin y al cabo tiene esas pesadillas donde toso es rojorojorojo. Al fin y al cabo es el vengador Uchiha y ella es esa niña tonta que sueña despierta con flores y corazones y (Sasuke-kun, te amo tanto, tanto que..).

–_Gracias, Sakura. _

Porque al fin y al cabo ella se queda en esa banca que va a odiar por siempre y él, él no está hecho –no lo hicieron— para querer a nadie.

(Porque al fin y al cabo, ella se había metido más adentro de lo que había pensado)

Nunca dejes a Haruno Sakura escudriñar en tu corazón.

(aunque sea un poco)

.

.

.

,end.


End file.
